pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Guillotinesis
Guillotinesis is one of the beta darkers in the dark army. Personality & Character From what has been seen so far, Guillotinesis appears to be very intelligent, calm and reliant on strategy. He's using other darkers to his advantage rather than acting by instinct, commanding them and turning them into more efficient warriors. Skills & abilities Guillotinesis prefers to stay behind the scenes and command his pack but would lead in the front line when he thinks that the time is right. He attacks his opponents from a long range and keeps his distance until there is no choice but fight directly. He can feed himself with lies. The bigger the lie, the more power Guillotinesis receives. The lies charge him and make him more powerful. This parasite power comes in handy for him when he fights directly. Lightning Shot He has the option to shoot lightning out of his hands and his tail. Electric Beam He can shoot a beam of electricity from his third eye on the opponent. It may look like a laser, but it'n not continuous as one. Lightning Beam Shot He can shoot a concentrated beam of electricity that can be shot to the direction of the opponent. Upon impact, it causes an electric explosion. The concentrated beam can move in the shape of lightning, which makes dodging it more difficult for the opponent. Electrical Acupuncture He can create a ball of electricity and point it on the opponents, dozens of small electric needles will come out of to all directions. The needles don't cut through the meat, but they can damage the muscles for a while. This ability is perfect for close range. Electric Dodge He can use a little boost of electricity in order to dodge to every direction he wants. Static Touch He can transfer static electricity by touch. The static electricity can cause a strong shock damage if the touched object is a living being. The touch can even stop the hearts of weaker opponents. Lightning Attraction He has the ability to create storms, and use the lightning to renew his strength. He can also cause the storm to shoot lightning, this is very dangerous in cities Electric Shield With enough power, Guillotinesis can create a shield of electricity. He will not be able to use some long range abilities, but he will be able to shot bolts of lightning out of it in any direction he wants. The shield itself can also electrocute anyone who touches it. Guillotinesis prefers to use this ability only when he's surrounded by opponents and needs a way to pull them back. Charging His parasite power gives him a boost of power. As he charges, his electricity will look more active and wild. His attacks will be stronger as well. Weaknesses Except for elemental light, Guillotinesis has a natural weakness to water. Backstory Unknown for now. Gallery Guillotinesis in Cenkaudra.png|Current design guillotinesis_chibi___prize_by_constelia-dcny1jh.png|The small beta, Guillotinesis, examining a map Screenshot_2017-03-10-16-04-44.png|Guillotinesis in his youth Guillotinesis_the_devil_of_the_storms_by_skylanders1997-d8nel7d.png|Reference sheet (original design) Notes * The petal-like things on his head can open up to the sides when he charges an electric beam shot; * He was promoted to beta in 1569, 4 years before the Battle of Bloody Dawn. Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Parasite Category:Beta